1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connection systems and more particularly to snap-latching of cable connectors to contact members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, electrical cables from medical equipment were attached to metal plates serving as body electrodes by use of a clothing snap type fastening system. Such systems have sometimes been found unacceptable in view of the lateral and longitudinal stresses applied at the point of connection. Consequently, it was suggested to employ a tunnel-shaped contact member which is attached in staple-like fashion to the metal plate of the body electrode. (See discussion above concerning related application Ser. No. 711,455).
It has been proposed by others to utilize a U-shaped latch member having resilient arms which may be squeezed together to permit insertion into a tunnel-shaped member. In the suggested latch, barbs were provided on the ends of the arms of the U-shaped member which clamped onto lateral edges of the tunnel in a plastic-to-plastic connection. A disadvantage with such devices is difficulty of providing a good electrical connection since the plastic-to-plastic contact between the tunnel member and the cable connector inhibits a solid metal-to -metal contact. Furthermore, when such a cable connector is laterally stressed, the metal contacts separate due to the plastic-to plastic abutment adjacent the electrical contact. A further disadvantage results since the plastic-to-plastic abutment may reduce the electrical contact force between the metal contact members. Finally, it would be desirable to have a snap-latch cable connector which automatically latches to contact pillars of a tunnel contact member when the cable connector is pushed therein without the need for prior squeezing of the connector arm.